The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system for managing network connected devices and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a system for managing network connected devices associated with a plurality of management domains.
As use herein, the terms “network connected device” and “endpoint device” each refer to an entity connected to a digital communication network and having an identifier unique within a management domain. Some examples of a network connected device are a computer, a network device, such as a router, and a virtual machine, executed by a host machine. Some additional examples of a network connected device are a computer peripheral device, such as a printer, and a nonstandard computing device that connects to a network and has an ability to transmit data (commonly known as an Internet Of Things device), such as a thermostat, a light bulb controller, and an electrical switch. Some examples of a management domain are device deployment and security.
For brevity, the term “device” is used herein to mean “network connected device” and additionally or alternately “endpoint device”, and the three terms are used interchangeably.
A network connected device may be associated with one or more management domains. For example, a virtual machine may be managed by a virtual machine service manager or monitor such as VmWare ESXi or Amazon Web Services (AWS), for the purpose of deploying, executing and serving the virtual machine. In another example, a management system may provide one or more security services to a device, for example McAffee ePolicy Orchestrator (ePO) and Microsoft Active Directory. A device may be associated with one or more management domains, for example a virtual machine may be deployed and executed by AWS and domain security services for the device may be provided by Microsoft Active Directory. In another example, a device may be associated with one or more security domains.